Troubled Girl
by MadHomoMagicalGirl
Summary: Basically just a small chapter MadoHomu fanfic. I might involve the other girls into this but..I'm still getting the hang out of writing fanfiction. Excuse me if I suck. Btw it's basically an AU and also it's pretty fast paced but at the same time, you won't be expecting them to automatically hit it off. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this but if anyone wants me to, I will.


The light fixed it's way through the window screen, shinning it's rays onto this tall and raven haired girl, as the rays began to warm her face with irritation, the girl gave an agonizing uneased growl. She rustled underneath the soft blanket, giving herself a few seconds of comfort before going to her first day of school. After those few seconds of ease she got herself up, changing into her brand new uniform, it was a bit unusual for her, she has never worn a uniform and given the fact that it fit lose on her didn't help with her judgment. Glancing at the mirror, the raven haired girl had a sight of disgust and huffed out, there she saw..the reflection of herself. "_I've changed so much, haven't I?" _The girl said to herself, she saw a girl with a cold facial expression, piercing dark-purple eyes, long hair and her cold stare. Every thing about her was so emotionless and so _cold. _As a few minutes later the girl was now completely dressed, brand new shoes, groomed hair and brushed teeth, all she needed now was her hang bag.

Moving to the hallway, she took a slight glimpse at a particular frame on her wall..the only frame on her wall. The girl then walked a few centimeters away from the frame, grabbing her hand bag that was next to the exit, with a slight grip on the door handle, she bit her lower lip and opened the door. "Goodbye mama, goodbye papa..I'm off to my first day of school." She called out in a weak tone to the empty apartment. _That's right..I'm all alone now._

* * *

On her way inside her new school, she saw students roaming around, laughing and giggling with such cheerful expressions. Seeing everyone so happy made her want to vomit, the start of the day already seemed so horrible why did she have to see all these people and their joyful lives? She mentally rolled her eyes and made her move to her destination and within a few steps, there it was, room F-2. It was a bit less then she expected, the classroom was the same as the others but the teacher was not exactly what anyone would call normal, barely making her way inside the classroom she heard the loud teacher dramatically yell about family values and relationships. With irritation she went inside, she felt eyes glued and fixed at her, all she could do was ignore them. She handed the teacher loud teacher a note and altogether, stopping the lesson. "Hello, It seems that I'll be a new student of yours-" "Oh yes, you're the new transfer student! I've heard plenty of you! Why not take a seat Miss Akemi H-Homura." She stuttered, Homura's name was always hard to pronounce in written paper. "I'll be your home teacher Miss Saotome, please make your way towards that empty seat next to Miss Kaname."

Homura glanced at a short pink haired girl, she looked so so..joyful. _'God no, another happy baffon.' _This girl was a complete opposite from her, how in the hell would she ever get along with her?

There she was, this happy girl, patting the empty seat. "Hello, m-my name is Kaname Madoka, I'll be your partner. I hope to become good friends with you! And whats your na-" "Akemi Homura, it's a pleasure to met you too, Miss Kaname." Homura dully replied back then sat herself next to her sitting partner.

Homura wasn't in the best mood _or ever will be_ and having a short and simple conversation with someone was something she wasn't expecting, especially with this Kaname girl. Replying with short and simple answers was always her way to stop people from trying to have more interaction with her but this girl..she wouldn't quit, she kept asking questions and _questions, _with some she was able to reply quick and simple but with others she slightly had to put more effort, one way or another she ended up having lunch with this pinkett and her other friends. '_God dammit, why can't this girl take a hint that I DON'T want to be her friend.' _Homura mentally yelled out, she tried everything in her power to stop interaction and yet here she was in the process of befriending this pinkette.

* * *

Not too long after lunch the raven haired girl was already making her way into dream land, she rested her palm on her hand and closed her eyes for a few seconds and before long, the school bell rang. _finally..finally freedom. _Homura quickly got herself up from her desk, quickly packing all her school supplies into her hang bag. "U-um Miss Akemi.." Madoka Kaname nervously called out. "What is it?" The tall girl replied with a bit of tiredness and irritation. "Well.." Madoka looked away from Homura's cold stare, her pale skin turning bright pink. "I was wondering..if you'd like to..um, walk home together! Only if you wa-want!"

There was silence in the air..an awkward silence. She could just give the pinette a flat out _no_ but that seemed too much of a hurtful answer for such a fragile girl like her. "I guess..we can." Homura replied. "R-really?!" Madoka replied back with a wide smile and joyful jump. "Thats great!~" Madoka walked herself beside Homura, nudging her slightly. "Then we better get going, we wouldn't want to walk in total darkness!" She giggled.

Right after their short conversation in the classroom, Homura and Madoka were already making their separate ways, the sun now gone and the moon now beginning to set. Madoka's house wasn't too far from Homura's, it was only a bit further from her's but it was still close and now there were chances of her meeting up with Madoka in the mornings _great._ "Well, I guess this is where we have to leave each other..I-it was nice meeting you H-Homura!" Madoka shyly looked down, clutching her school bag. "H-Homura?" The raven haired girl replied with complete and utter shock, no one has called her by her first name before. "U-Um! I mean..Akemi-san! I-I'm so sorry, I-I just..I always call my friends by their first names I didn't mean to.." Madoka blushed bright pink, she looked like a train wreck from her awkward and constant movement. "Is it..fine to call you that?.." Madoka continued on, awaiting for Homura's response. This caught Homura off guard and for some strange reason her cheeks began to rose up, she didn't think Madoka would ask her something like this out of the blue. _'what is it with this girl?..why does she want to be friends with some negative girl like me?' _Homura gulped, "It's..okay." _'now you've done it, what next? Are you both going to wear matching bracelets too?' _"Thats wo-wonderful! You can call me Madoka, if you want! Well I better get going now it seems to be getting late, I wouldn't want to worry mama and papa. I can't wait to see you tomorrow H-Homura-chan!"

* * *

A few minutes later the tall girl was already in her home, she took her shoes off then rested her school bag next to the door. "I'm home." she shut the door then locking it a few seconds later. "That's right..no one's here." The girl walked up the steps, up to her room, it was dark and freezing inside that home, this was something getting used to. She turned the cold doornob, seeing her dull liveless room, the girl then unclothed herself, putting on her pajamas then making her way to bed.

_'Everyone in my life has left me..and after all this time, I thought I was used to abandonment..I can't let this happen again. No..not again.'_


End file.
